Mondler: What Make me Change My Mind
by Veridissima
Summary: The story is about Chandler and Monica. The storyline is something about "The One At The Beach" and "The One With The Jellyfish". And the story is situated after the episode "The One With The Truth About London".


**For a long time, I was wanting to write a short story, just one chapter. But I couldn't choose about who I was going to write the story. Then I thought that Chandler and Monica would be perfect. And then the storyline came to my head after watching "The One At The Beach" and "The One With The Jellyfish". This story is ****situated** **after the episode " The One With The Truth About London".**

**And I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chandler and Monica were both lying in bed, Monica was resting her head in his chest. Chandler was still thinking about what Monica had tell me early in that day, He wasn't mad at her or at Joey, he knows that if was Joey, who had been there, maybe that night would have been just one time stand for both of them, and she wasn't marrying Joey, now.<p>

But thinking about that, made him think about something that she had said about one year before that night in London. Chandler had think about that before, but he never asks. So he decide to ask now, if she told him a truth about London, she will answer him that question. So he says:

'Mon, are you up?'

'Yes.'

'Can I ask you something?'

She turn her head a little to face him and says:

'Of course.'

'I have been thinking about something you said.'

'I have tell you everything about London.'

'I know and I believe you. And it's not about that.'

'So it's about what?'

'Forget it.'

'No, Chandler, now I wanna know.' When she is saying that she is sitting in the bed.

'Ok. I tell you.'

'Good.'

'Mon, do you remember that weekend that we all went to the beach?'

'Where Phoebe meet her mom?'

'Yes.'

'So, what about that weekend, Chandler?'

'You had just broke up with that billionaire guy.'

'Pete, yes.'

'I don't know, if you remember but that weekend I try to convince you that...'

'...you could be my boyfriend, I remember, Chandler.'

'So, what I wanna know, Mon, is why after that whole talk that I would never be your boyfriend, you chose me?'

'Chandler, I...'

'That's why I didn't wanna ask you. You don't know the answer.'

'Chandler, wait. I know the answer, it's just complicated.'

'Mon, it's ok. I'm here, if you know the answer just tell me.'

'Ok.' Now, they were both sit in the bed. She takes his hand, takes a deep breath and sits more comfortable in bed in a way she could face him. And she starts:

'Chandler, you know me in a long time.'

'Yes.'

'If you remember, everytime I dated a guy the relationship never less more than two weeks a month.'

'You dated Richard for almost half of a year.'

'Yes. That's my point. When I met and start dating Richard, it was a adult relationship, we fell in love and last until I found out that Richard didn't want to have kids. After that was really difficult for me to date a guy for just two weeks, because I had tried a adult relationship. Of course I continue dating but nothing big. But then, as you know I met Peter, the billionaire, that was another adult relationship, and I wouldn't broke up with him if it wasn't, he want to be the best in fighting.'

'And, then we went to the beach and I try to convince you that I was good enough to be your boyfriend.'

'Yes. And now I'm gonna tell you why I said no, all the time. You are young and my idea was that if you dated, you were just be one month thing. And I prefer to be with you was my friend that as my boyfriend for a month. You weren't adult relationship material.'

'Thanks, Mon. So what make you change your mind?'

'That night in London, when I was looking for Joey, because with him could be just one night stand, the next morning, we would wake up and be back to normal. But then when I came to the room, there you were, in your pajamas. And my first reaction was to go back to my room, but then you say that thing that I was the most beautiful woman in that room and in most rooms. So I thought that you could be my one night stand, so I kiss you and you still then were trying to comfort me, to make sure that sex was the right thing to do in that moment, if was what I want in that moment.'

'Ok. So what make pass the one night stand to your boyfriend?'

'First, you were friends with benefices.'

'Not for long.'

'I know that, Chandler. So the sex was amazing.'

'Is amazing.'

'Yes. Is amazing. So I wanted to do it again, but that would broke the one night stand rule. So we make up the London rule...'

'...But then because of all the interruptions, we can't do it.'

'Yes, but then we start having it, here. But then I was worried, how this would end. But than I thought that maybe you were relationship material, how much you had loved Janice and Kathy. And that I know you, I could help you to make this work...

'And I'm so glad, you did it, Mon.' And he smiles to her.

'I'm glad, too. So I just needed to know, if you wanted. And I was sure when you were all jealous of that male nurse that Rachel want me to date, and you event all that story about the meaning of "goofing around". I knew that you wanted to make it work. So that's all that make me change my mind about you.'

'I love you, Monica.'

'I love you too, Chandler.'

And they kiss and lie again in bed. With her head resting in his shoulder. They both just could think that a lot of things had change since that weekend on the beach, because they had found out the one person that they were suppose to pass their life together.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that you like it.<strong>

**Please your comments.**

**Sorry, if there is any error. English isn't my maternal language.**


End file.
